Many people use modern sound recording equipment such as audio and video cassette equipment and compact disc equipment. A storage problem frequently arises because audio and video cassette tapes, and compact discs have different sizes and because of their number. Some storage containers are available for storing a specific type of cassette tape or disc. In addition to having a limited use, such containers cannot be conveniently stored in the residence.